Myouri
by MyHeroDaTtebayo
Summary: Another Naruto fan based character! Yay! Enjoy. -Sheepish Grin-


**NOTE: NRUTO **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei with the exception of my own characters they all fully mine Thank you very much! This is my MAIN fan based character he has a lot more information. WHY didn't I put him up first? Because I'm a ditz. I wasn't thinking. Anyways please do enjoy! -SHEEPISH GRIN-

* * *

**NAME**: Myouri (Meaning: Lucky or fortunate)

**GENDER**: Male

**BIRTHDAY**: December 3

**AGE**: 22

**PERSONALITY**: Myouri is bold and adventurous and loves all kinds of new experiences. He's a leader. A little talkitive and gets along with all kinds of people. Myouri has his mystery side to him too, he isn't really open with his feelings, but he has his moments. He's kind of the person who keeps the peace among a crazy environment. Myouri's basically a big brother over all other things.

Myouri would get along pretty well with Naruto Uzumaki, but he would question his dream of becoming the strongest in his village. He'd possibly argue with Sasuke Uchiha or have a few points in common (Points that may have spoilers in them . . . Shhhh!). Myouri would probably like Sakura Haruno a little too much he would think she's pretty in brains. There's a possible chance that Myouri would be in equal terms with Kakashi Hatake as in strength wise and tatics, but Myouri would secretly dislike him because of his laidback attitude.

**VILLAGE**: The Land Of Fire, The Village Hidden In _**THE LEAF**_

Born and raised. Went rogue at the rank of JONIN, a highly experienced ninja.

**NINJUTSU**: Strongest abilities revolve around fire and wind techniques.

**GENJUTSU**: PRO. Myouri protects and keeps his fellow rogue friends hidden from any danger or threat best.

**TAIJUTSU**: PRO. Myouri teaches everyone self defense and how to use all kinds of weapons.

**WEAPON(S):** Myouri can use any kind of weapon, but he likes to use kunai knives.

**BACKGROUND**: Myouri was a highly intelligent shinobi from The Leaf at a young age, but he wasn't really happy. He was treated with the upmost respect from anyone and everyone who knew him, but he didn't care. Myouri didn't like living the 'high and mighty' life if it meant he was treated better than everyone else, for those who accepted him there were also those who hated him, feared him even, because he was different.

After Myouri became jonin he decided he hated the shinobi system, the system that ranked people in their villages of the five great shinobi nations, he became a rogue taking on a journey to discover himself because he didn't want to think that he was just a person to be feared or hated or treated with the upmost respect because he was the strongest.

Myouri made it pretty well on his own, during his journey he first witnessed an awful beating among three bullies and a young man not far from Myouri's age. From a distance the three bullies were obviously in the upmost rage at the young man. Myouri wedged his way in the young man's defense and offered himself as a "punching bag" one of the three bullies said that Myouri shouldn't have been wasting his time protecting a complete stranger he knew nothing about. Nevertheless Myouri was still in the young man's defense. The three bullies grew tired and saw no point in beating Myouri half dead than he already was they stole Myouri's traveling supplies and left. The young man introduced himself as Kaname he was from The Sand village and that the three bullies were Tsuki, Ai and Aitsuko that they made a point, that he'd be better off beaten to death he was an outcast. Myouri took note at Kaname's only one arm and wondered if it had anything to do with it, but he decided not to press him.

Myouri then decided that Tsuki, Ai and Aitsuko should apologize because they had no right to treat a person so lowly because of his or her indifferences (Tsuki, Ai and Aitsuko didn't personally knew Kaname). That they're one to talk because they're their village's idiots stealing being treated different and hated because they were feared from. Kaname was completely flustered whem Myouri brought the three bullies to their knees apologizing.

From that experience Myouri knew who he was, he offered Kaname, Ai, Tsuki, and Aitsuko to join him in his traveling going nowhere in particular, but gathering people just like themselves. Indifferent shinobi. He wanted to protect these people where ever they're from. To accept them. They had a right to be equal from the world around them. Surely there was more shinobi just like them. Ai, Tsuki, and Aitsuko didn't think twice on it. Kaname was a little uncertain he didn't like people very much. Myouri reassured him that no one will hurt one or the other, they're going to be treated equally and if any ties to pull something he'd be there to protect them. With a sigh Kaname nods and befriends Myouri in the process. Myouri discovered that if he was strong he'd want to protect people not be feared by them.

SO goes Myouri's story . . . ~

* * *

**FINAL NOTE: **This guy was well thought of. Don't you think? -GRIN- If not please let me know what needs to be fixed in your lovely review~ Thanks! This ninja is OUT! -POOF!-


End file.
